Hitherto, there is known an air-conditioning apparatus including a cooler configured to cool a power element used for a power conversion device configured to drive a compressor or other devices with refrigerant flowing through a refrigerant circuit, and other components. When the power element is cooled with use of the cooler, a temperature around the cooler is liable to decrease. Therefore, around the cooler, water in air sometimes condenses to cause dew condensation. When dew condensation occurs around the cooler, there is a fear in that dew condensation water may adhere to the power element and other electric and electronic components such as a capacitor and a reactor to cause a failure of the electric and electric component.
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a refrigeration apparatus configured to intentionally cause a component to be cooled by the cooler to generate heat. According to Patent Literature 1, an operation of an inverter circuit directly connected to a load, for example, a motor for a compressor, is controlled. In Patent Literature 1, a switching frequency, a switching loss, or a conduction loss of a switching element constructing the power element of the inverter circuit are increased to cause the power element to generate heat. The switching loss is increased by increasing a base resistance of the switching element, a capacitor capacity of a base circuit, or other values. Further, the conduction loss is increased by increasing a current flowing through the inverter circuit.